japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Unshō Ishizuka
Yukinori Ishizuka (石塚 運昇; May 16, 1951 – August 13, 2018), better known as Unshō Ishizuka (石塚 運昇) was a Japanese voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Shrek 3 (2007) - Prince Charming Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Air Master (2003) - Lucha Master *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2008) - Georg Gomez *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2009) - Georg Gomez *Black Bullet (2014) - Sōgen Saitake (ep5) *Blood Blockade Battlefront (2015) - Patrick *Cowboy Bebop (1998-1999) - Jet Black *Deadman Wonderland (2011) - Domon (ep13) *Dog & Scissors (2013) - Shūzan Ōsawa *Dragon Ball Super (2015-2017) - Casserale, Mr. Satan *Genesis of Aquarion (2005) - Gen Fudō *Girl Friend BETA (2014) - Alien (ep7), Sea Monkey (ep7), Shibainu (ep7), Shiro Kumamoto (ep7) *Great Teacher Onizuka (2000) - Owner Kizaki *Hyōka (2012) - Hanai (ep22) *Initial D: Fifth Stage (2012-2013) - Bunta Fujiwara *Initial D: Final Stage (2014) - Bunta Fujiwara *Initial D: First Stage (1998) - Bunta Fujiwara *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2004-2006) - Bunta Fujiwara *Initial D: Second Stage (1999-2000) - Bunta Fujiwara *Iron Man (2010) - Defense Minister Kuroda *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (2016) - Joseph Joestar *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2014-2015) - Joseph Joestar *Jormungand (2012) - Lehm *Magic Kaito 1412 (2014-2015) - Ginzō Nakamori *Maze the Megaburst Space (1997) - Asterote Reighe/'Aster' *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2007-2009) - Sergei Smirnov, Spain Assembly Member *Sankarea (2012) - Dan'ichirō Sanka *Sound of the Sky (2010) - Klaus *Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online (2018) - Narration (ep1) *Tokyo Ravens (2013-2014) - Iwao Miyachi 'Anime Shorts' *Fullmetal Alchemist: 4-Koma Theater (2010) - Van Hohenheim 'Anime Specials' *Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special (2013) - Mr. Satan *Neppu Kairiku Bushi Road (2013) - Sanda *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcome Ace's Death! Luffy's Vow to his Friends (2014) - Admiral Borsalino/'Kizaru' 'Movies' *A Tree of Palme (2002) - Gus *Beyond the Clouds, the Promised Place (2004) - Okabe *Cowboy Bebop The Movie: Knockin' on Heaven's Door (2001) - Jet Black *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2013) - Mr. Satan *Fist of the North Star: The Legend of True Saviour Raoh: Chapter of Love (2006) - Sōga *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2005) - Huskisson *Initial D: Third Stage (2001) - Bunta Fujiwara *Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan: The Movie (2013) - Ginzō Nakamori *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (1988) - Vice Captain Meran *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Bonds (2008) - Shinnō *One Piece Film: Z (2012) - Admiral Borsalino/'Kizaru' *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Deoxys the Visitor (2004) - Narration *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Mew and the Wave Hero (2005) - Narration *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Pokémon Ranger and the Prince of the Sea: Manaphy (2006) - Narration *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: The Wishing Star of Seven Nights: Jirachi (2003) - Narration *Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: ExtremeSpeed Genesect: Mewtwo Awakens (2013) - Narration *Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sacred Swordsman: Keldeo (2012) - Narration *Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Victini and the White Hero: Reshiram (2011) - Narration *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Arceus: To Conquering Space-Time (2009) - Narration *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Dialga vs. Palkia vs. Darkrai (2007) - Narration *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Giratina and the Bouquet of the (Frozen) Sky: Shaymin (2008) - Narration *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Phantom Ruler: Zoroark (2010) - Narration *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Celebi A Timeless Encounter (2001) - Dr. Ōkido, Narration *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Lord of the "UNKNOWN" Tower ENTEI (2000) - Dr. Ōkido, Narration *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back! (1998) - Narration *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Revelation Lugia (1999) - Dr. Ōkido, Narration *Pocket Monsters The Movie: The Guardians of Altomare (2002) - Narration *Pocket Monsters The Movie XY: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) - Narration *Psycho-Pass: The Movie (2015) - Desmond Rutaganda *Redline (2009) - Volton *SOS! Tokyo Metro Explorers: The Next (2007) - George *Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark (2014) - Ryū Hijikata *Street Fighter II Movie (1994) - Blanka *Time of Eve: The Movie (2010) - Katoran *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (2001) - Priest 'OVA' *Armored Trooper Votoms: Pailsen Files (2007-2008) - Fedok Wockam *Cyber City Oedo 808 (1990-1991) - Shūzō Saionji (ep3), Wang (ep2) *Detective Conan: Conan, Kid, and the Crystal Mother (2004) - Ginzō Nakamori *Detective Conan: Conan vs. Kid vs. Yaiba: The Grand Battle for the Treasure Sword!! (2000) - Ginzō Nakamori *Detective Conan: Follow the Vanished Diamond! Conan & Heiji vs. Kid! (2006) - Ginzō Nakamori *Detective Conan: Kid in Trap Island (2010) - Ginzō Nakamori *Devilman (1990) - Kaim (ep2) *Down Load: Namiamidabutsu wa Ai no Uta (1992) - Additional Voices *Fist of the North Star: Legend of Toki (2008) - Sōga *Fist of the North Star: Legend of Yuria (2007) - Sōga *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2012-2014) - Shio Sakaki *Maze the Megaburst Space (1996) - Asterote Reighe/'Aster' *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2011-2012) - Meran, Yonem Kirks (ep4) *Ninja Gaiden (1991) - Dr. Ned Friedman *One Piece Film: Strong World: Episode 0 (2010) - Kōshirō 'Web Anime' *FLAG (2006-2007) - Keiichi Akagi *Time of Eve (2009) - Katoran (ep4) Video Games 'Video Games' *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Gennadii I. Kozyrev *7th Dragon III: Code:VFD (2015) - Tōgo Yoritomo *AZEL: Panzer Dragoon RPG (1998) - An'jou *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (1999) - Belgar *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Dakkam *Asura's Wrath (2012) - Augus *Berserk: Hawk of the Millennium Empire Arc (2004) - Void *Breath of Fire IV: The Unfading Ones (2000) - Scias *Breath of Fire V: Dragon Quarter (2002) - Odjn *Chaos Rings III (2014) - Volhelm *code_18 (2011) - Genkurō Kanbara *Cowboy Bebop: Serenade of Reminiscence (2005) - Jet Black *Fullmetal Alchemist 3: The Girl Who Succeeds God (2005) - Victor Bergmann *J-Stars Victory VS (2014) - Heihachi Edajima *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Devo the Cursed *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Joseph Joestar *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple: Fierce Fight! The Eight Fists of Ragnarok (2007) - Shio Sakaki *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Captain Gantu *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Steven Armstrong *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Accel 2 (2007) - Zabuza Momochi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Zabuza Momochi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Generations (2012) - Zabuza Momochi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Revolution (2014) - Zabuza Momochi *One Piece: Pirate Warriors (2012) - Admiral Borsalino/Kizaru *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (2013) - Admiral Borsalino/Kizaru *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Admiral Borsalino/Kizaru *One Piece: Romance Dawn: Dawn of the Adventure (2012) - Admiral Borsalino/Kizaru *One Piece: Unlimited World R (2013) - Admiral Borsalino/Kizaru *Project X Zone (2012) - Heihachi Mishima *Radiata Stories (2005) - Gerald *Rogue Galaxy (2005) - Deego Aegis *SD Gundam GGENERATION OVERWORLD (2012) - Male Middle-Aged Type 1, Yonem Kirks *SD Gundam GGENERATION WARS (2009) - Sergei Smirnov *Shining Blade (2012) - Gōryūki *Shining Resonance (2014) - Burroughs *Slashing Reginleiv (2010) - Gunther *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2003) - Adlai Larsbird *Summon Night 4 (2006) - Rendler *Super Smash Brothers X (2008) - Additional Voices *Tales of Graces (2009) - President Dylan Paradine *Tales of Graces f (2010) - President Dylan Paradine *Tales of Rebirth (2004) - Eugene Gallardo *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2006) - Eugene Gallardo *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (2009) - Eugene Gallardo *XenobladeX (2015) - Luxaar *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2002) - Captain Mathews *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2004) - Captain Mathews *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Captain Mathews *Xenosaga Freaks (2004) - Captain Mathews *Zeonic Front: Mobile Suit Gundam 0079 (2001) - Garret Schmitzer, Narration 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - William Miles *Assassin's Creed III (2012) - William Miles *God of War: Nativity Sign (2010) - Additional Voices *Resistance: Retaliation (2009) - Steven Cartwright *Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X.2 (2010) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (141) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 1988-2018. Category:Japanese Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors